dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Boles
Frank Boles first appeared in Rocksteady Studios's Batman: Arkham Asylum in August 2009. He was a chief member of Arkham's security staff, aiding the Joker in his takeover of Arkham Asylum. BiographyEdit Frank has been working at Arkham Asylum for eight years. He has twice been suspended for drinking on the job and regularly holds poker evenings in the guard rooms. Frank is desperate to be top dog at Arkham; he fails to recognize that he is considered untrustworthy and generally disliked. Attributes: *Arrogant belief that he is the best guard at Arkham Asylum *Uses sarcasm to cover up insecurities and failures *Violent temper has resulted in many injuries to patients *Reprimanded constantly for drinking on the job ''Batman: Arkham Asylum''Edit Batman tracked Boles through the Intensive Treatment Center, where Boles betrayed William North and several other Arkham security guards, attempting to draw them away to the front entrance. As several of the guards moved for the exit, Boles shot them dead. With the help of Harley Quinn and an army of Blackgate Prisoners, Boles secured the front entrance of the Intensive Treatment Center.After having the Joker help him out of a previous situation, Boles ultimately finds himself embroiled in Joker's latest scheme to rid Gotham of the Dark Knight, helping him break free upon entering Arkham right under the nose of Batman. Boles is also instructed to kidnap Commissioner Gordon, to whom he brings into the care of Harley Quinn. Using his knowledge of Boles' past, however, Batman is able to pick up traces of Boles' favourite tipple on the Arkham air and follows it in the hopes that it will lead him not only to Boles but to Gordon himself. QuotesEditWhen Batman eventually did reach the end of the trail to Boles, he finds that the Joker is aware of his actions and has already had the corrupt guard murdered. Frank has been strapped to a prisoner movement handcart with a green smile painted across his mouth and a sign reading "Dead End" chained around his waist, when found by Batman. *''"Shut it, clown. A lot of people here really want to talk to you."'' *''"I thought I told you to stay quiet!"'' *''"Whatever, just be quick!"'' *''"Quinn! It's clear! Get your ass in here!"'' TriviaEdit *Various viral marketing for Arkham Asylum, as well as Frank Boles' reaction to Joker insinuating that the fire at Blackgate was no accident, implied that Frank Boles was the reason why Blackgate was burned down to the ground and thus why several hundred convicts in Blackgate Penitentiary were transferred to Arkham Asylum. **Various viral marketing for Arkham Asylum, as well as Frank Boles' reaction to Joker insinuating that the fire at Blackgate was no accident, implied that Frank Boles was the reason why Blackgate was burned down to the ground and thus why several convicts in Blackgate Penitentiary were transferred to Arkham Asylum. **The password to Bole's ArkhamCare file is "125845712"; his guard registration number. **Boles' ID card was a giveaway, with various cards hidden throughout the 2009 Comic Con for passerbyers to pick up. The card was later included with various promotional packs with the game. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers Category:Local Thugs